


CHAPTER ONE

by ChelseaMo



Series: HAUNTED BELLADONNA [1]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Summary: 守望者同人，引用鬼入侵和鬼庄园的设定，无主要cp向，现代au，极端ooc
Series: HAUNTED BELLADONNA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988095
Kudos: 3





	CHAPTER ONE

DANIEL

徳雷伯格庄园已经坐落在纽约市郊有些年头了。它一开始并不叫这个名字，对此也没有任何相关的纸面记录，至少你在图书馆里是没法找到的。听说这里曾属于一位著名的女演员，又被改成了儿童福利院。直到几十年前Daniel的父亲将这里买下来，几经整改后，才起了这么个名字。

徳雷伯格庄园。

尽管如此，Daniel也已经很久没有踏入过这里了。在他的印象中，这栋大宅永远蒙着一层上世纪的阴霾。这是个极其有趣的词——上世纪——仿佛2000年之前的所有事物都被归为了老旧，当人们谈论起来时，都会不由自主地用上一种老生常谈的语调，就像在讨论一些众所周知，又年岁久远的东西一样。  
对于Daniel来说，他也不知道这座庄园到底有多久的历史，他只在这里呆过短短的一个多月时间。在他14岁那年的某天晚上，他妈妈带着他急匆匆跑走之后，他就再也没来过了。  
大宅和其他同等身价的豪宅的构造一样，除却宽大的前院和后院以外，房子本身上下共两层，配备有：一个设施齐全的厨房；一个杂物间；一个储藏室；一个足够举报小型舞会的大厅；三个公共浴室一个在一楼，另外两个分别位于二楼两侧；几条走廊；一个永远上着锁的主卧【至少在Daniel的印象中是这样的】；一个堆积着数量庞大的纸箱，落满了灰尘的阁楼；和Daniel自己都不太清楚到底有多少间的客房，以及隐藏在内的私人卫生间。  
Daniel希望这些房间都能被租出去，毕竟从长远来看，这可能会成为他接下来主要的收入来源。  
他搓了搓手，今天他穿了一件浅棕色的长风衣，前几年的款式，对于现在的天气来说有点太凉了。美式裁剪后的西装里面加了一层薄绒，宽大的三件套现在愈发符合他退休后的身形。  
退休，Daniel冷笑了一声，在他们这行，在这样的情况下，停职确实和退休没什么两样。

“徳雷伯格先生！”

一个工头模样的人走了过来，他蓬松的络腮胡上还沾着点蛋黄酱，他冲着Daniel伸出了手，Daniel握住了，礼节性地晃了晃，“拜托，叫我Daniel就好了。”  
他一向不喜欢别人以他的姓氏称呼他，这让他想起了自己的父亲。  
工头笑着点了点头，他才不管怎么叫对方，在他眼里，这些人只是一个个行走的钱包。  
“当然。我和我的小子们已经按照您说的，把房子全部修缮好了。您不用担心电线和水管的问题，我们也尽量在每个房间都扯上了电话线…”  
“那么主卧呢？”Daniel打断了他，工头顿了一下，“我们试过了，但没人能把那扇门打开。”  
Daniel有些失望地推了推眼镜，他还想着终于能够一窥室内满足一把他年轻时的好奇。现在，他只能再找一间大一点的客房睡了。  
“哦，还有…”  
“什么？”  
“湖，您后院里的那个湖，我们没办法清理掉它，”工头抬起手，捏着黄色安全帽的前沿向上抬了抬，面露难色，“因为一些，呃…技术上的问题。是的，就是这样。我们深感抱歉，先生。”  
Daniel摆了摆手，工头从咯吱窝底下掏出一块夹板，Daniel接过去，在合同底部签上了自己的全名。合同的标题旁边有一块散发着芥末味道的污渍，他不太愿意去想这块夹板曾经被垫在过什么东西下面。  
“好了！这就是全部了，”工头满脸堆笑，他从Daniel手中将合同拿回来，确认了一下底部的名字，脸上的笑意更深，就像刚宰了一个冤大头一样，“跟您做生意非常愉快，徳雷…呃，Daniel！如果有任何问题，欢迎给我们来电。”  
他们再度握了手。Daniel在工头转身之后，悄悄将五指摩挲在一起，再装模作样地在风衣上擦了擦。

那片湖，Daniel将目光投向了通往后院的小径，那里已经被他雇来的帮佣们打理干净，连边缘的灌木丛都被修剪平整。Daniel踏着由大理石铺成的地面绕过大宅，杂草被无情镇压了下去，恰好处于边缘的那些被分割成了两派：一派被永远砌在了石板下，另一派则被除草机无情地切成了两半。你很难去讲清到底哪一种更加仁慈。  
小径不过几十米的长度，湖是片小湖，统共只有十几平方米的面积，周边被一些惯常生长在水边的植物包围，只留下几米的宽度供人踏入。在Daniel的记忆里，这地方他只跟母亲来过一次，在刚搬过来的第一天。这片湖水泥泞，浑浊不堪，别说底部了，Daniel怀疑如果他将手指探进两个指节进去，他都没法看到自己的指尖。所以他一点也不奇怪那群工人会丢弃这个烂摊子。  
大理石通道在靠近湖畔的地方就逐渐消失了，就像有人用小锤子，将末端细细敲碎了一样。Daniel停下了脚步，他看到一个男人站在小湖的旁边，他身上穿着一件老旧的深绿色西装，头发是红色的，不知道是湿气的原因还是什么，那带着点卷，看过去有些凌乱。男人听到他的脚步声转过来，露出他那张像是刚从无尽的失眠和噩梦中惊醒的面孔。就连他那双蓝眼睛也像那片湖水一样，泥泞不堪，阴沉的吓人。  
Daniel迟疑了一会，接着他走到了男人旁边。  
“你好？请问有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
男人像是没有听到一样，那双眼睛死死盯着Daniel，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
“呃…你好？你能，你能听到我说话吗？” Daniel试探性地抬起手挥了挥，男人猛地一把抓住了他的手指，狠狠地拧向一旁，像是要把那掰断一样，力道之大甚至让Daniel痛呼出声。男人像是被狠狠敲了一下，蓝色眼睛里的光闪了闪，他松开手，小声咕哝了一句。  
“天…你力气真大，”Daniel讪笑了几声，他收回手揉了揉，“呃，有什么我可以帮你的呢，这位…”  
男人沉默了着，像是在回忆一样。  
“Walter，”他终于想了起来，用低沉沙哑的嗓音开口，“Walter Joseph Kovacs。”  
男人说的是纯正的纽约口音，手上带着露指的手套，领带也是绿色的，歪歪斜斜搭在胸前，Daniel觉得他像个流浪汉。  
“我很抱歉，” 他突然说，“条件反射。”  
Daniel愣了一下，接着反应过来，他哦了一声，晃了晃被捏红了的手指头，“这个？没事，我经常会遇到别人狠狠给我的手来一下。”  
他咧开嘴，又在发现Walter并没有跟着一起的时候尴尬地压低了唇角。Daniel假装咳嗽了一声，“Daniel，Daniel Dreiberg。”  
他不学乖地再度伸出手，Walter看了Daniel一会，没有去握。他转过头去看着远处的大宅，抬起右手指着那栋宅子，“那里，现在是谁在住？”  
Daniel顺着他的方向看过去，“是我。我在住，我也在招租，房子太大了，我一个人住太空，太浪费了。”  
Walter皱起眉，他摇了摇头，嘀咕着缩回手，插进了口袋里。他抿起唇，“不。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
他没有再做进一步解释的打算。Daniel有些如坐针毡地拿下了自己的眼镜，又不知道该做些什么，那两个圆方形的薄片上面一尘不染，连个指印都没有，他只好把那又重新戴了回去。  
“你…”Daniel斟酌着，他张了张嘴，停顿了几次。他确实没必要开口，但这很可能会是他的第一位房客，而莫名地，Daniel并不排斥对方的陪伴，“…你是来租房的吗？” 

WALTER

Walter瞟了这个自称Daniel的男人一眼，三十多岁的年纪，白人，微胖，近视，富有。他在心里总结，这家伙不是个好货。Walter自顾自地转身，踩过草地走向那条大理石小径。他对这一切都感到一股诡异的熟悉，Daniel跟上了他，这种熟悉感又全然褪去。  
“租房子？”  
“是的，租房。”他重复了一遍，“你原本是住在哪的？”  
Walter沉默了一下，他的舌头撵过上颚，像是想要说什么，又给忘了。  
“多少钱一个月？”  
现在换Daniel沉默了，Walter不怪他，毕竟他自己也觉得自己看上去像个流浪汉。  
“你是干什么的？”  
“不干什么，”他想了想，又补充道，“在等报社电话。”  
“报社电话？你是个实习记者之类的吗？”  
“我会是。只要我…”  
只要什么，他记不清了。Walter皱起眉，隐隐约约觉得那是什么很重要的事情，但他实在想不起来，只好细细碾磨着齿贝，把剩下所有可能脱口而出的词汇一并咽回了肚子里。Daniel就在这个时候开口了，“你知道，你可以先住在这，等到你接到电话，有工作了，再把租金给我。”  
Walter停下了脚步，他皱起眉瞪着Daniel，他的手指因为愤怒在口袋里篡紧，关节摩擦发出了细小的咯咯声，“我不需要施舍。”  
Daniel瞪大了眼睛，他连忙摇头，那头棕色卷发被带着抖动了一下，“什么？不，不！这不是施舍。我只是…”  
Walter就那么盯着他，那视线让Daniel心里发毛，他不自觉吞咽了一口唾沫，开始怀疑这是否是个好主意，“…我只是不想一个人住在那么大的房子里。”  
男人多多少少有些羞耻地从齿缝间挤出这几个字。  
Walter打量着对方的表情，短短几秒，他就判断出对方这句话不算多假，但也确实心虚。他冷哼了一声，绕过Daniel，继续向大宅走过去。

“陪伴不值钱，金子值钱，绿票值钱。”  
他听到身后匆匆跟上来的脚步声，没去管。Daniel抬手推了推眼镜，“如果你这么说的话…那么我想我足够有钱了，可以用上一点不值钱的东西。”  
Daniel友善地笑着，Walter没有再说话。他们俩在大宅门口站定，宅子的大门是由硬木制成的，面上被刷成了红棕色。门廊顶上嵌着一盏圆顶吊灯，黑色的铁块被拉长弯曲，又在末端卷起来，用于装饰内部光秃秃的灯泡。Walter抬起头，他看了一会那盏廊灯，Daniel站在门槛上，那双棕色的眼睛带着点期待地看着他。  
他们就这样僵持了一会，但Walter知道对方已经赢了。真正令他恼火的是，Daniel也知道这一点。对方胜券在握，为了不让自己在这场对峙中更加狼狈，Walter缩着肩膀迈进了屋子。  
“我要自己挑选房间。”  
“当然可以，”Daniel用着欢快的语气，他将自己的风衣脱下来挂到了一旁的衣帽架上。因为早早就吩咐过帮工将暖气打开，室内的温度要比外面高多了，“哦…外面真是太冷了。你想来点咖啡之类的吗？”  
“这样就好。”Walter摇了摇头。他环顾着四周，这确实是一栋大宅。从大门进来正面对着的这块地方应该是前厅，一块不大不小的空地中间摆着一个没多大意义的圆桌，圆桌上面是一支插在花瓶里的蔷薇，就像那能坚持到第二天似的。圆桌的左边，是通往大厅的入口，从Walter的角度能看到里面放着的一张老旧沙发，还有塞得零零散散的书架。圆桌右边指向厨房，他看不到什么东西，只能从那张裸露出来的桌角猜测那是一张足够容纳十几个人的长桌。大门面对着楼梯，二楼只留下一条左右消失在墙后的走廊，和几幅画像供人观赏。放置在中间的那幅，那是张上了年纪的男人和一名年轻漂亮的女子的合照。男人两鬓斑白，留着一撮小胡子。他坐在椅子上，嘴里咬着一支雪茄，身上紫色的睡袍仍旧掩盖不住他橄榄球前锋一样的体型。他的右侧面颊上有一道狰狞的伤疤，一枚笑脸勋章别在了他胸前，勋章有点脏了，一滴深红色的污点划过光滑的表面，但那并不影响整枚勋章的喜感。Walter觉得那个男人过分面熟，他甚至知道画像上那交叠在一起的手下，有着厚厚的枪茧。  
那名年轻女子，Walter转头看向一旁的男人，他的目光还没有收回来。Daniel在修缮期间一次也没来看过，他觉得这种东西还是交给专业的比较好，他这种门外汉就不需要在这里指手画脚了。所以这也是他时隔这么久以来第一次踏进屋子。  
“还好现在穿的是西装，是吧？”  
男人像是被吓了一跳一样，他的脸迅速涨红了，“什么？我…我不知道你在，我没，我…”  
“女人会毁了你的。”Walter直白地打断了他。  
Daniel僵在原地张了张嘴，他支支吾吾了半天，最后自暴自弃地埋下头，大步冲向了楼梯，“我带你去看看房间。”  
Walter哼了一声，现在，他的心情好多了。

所有的卧室都在二楼，走廊贴着墙面延伸又在靠近后院的地方曲折形成一个中空的方形，这里的屋顶是全然由玻璃制成的穹顶。巨大的落地窗排列整齐替代了这一块的墙体，二楼中间的三扇是琉璃窗，画的是圣母，耶稣，和一只属于上帝的手。Walter在三扇琉璃窗前站定了一会，阳光透过彩色的琉璃打在他的脸上，又被面部的弧度扭曲了过去变成模糊的一团。纽约的影子被切割得只剩下了几栋最高楼的屋顶，越过树林显得模糊不清。

“我不知道你还是个基督徒。”  
他又哼了一声，他太习惯用这个气音了，就像对此抱有某种偏爱一样。又或者只是懒得去应付那些在他看来，显得过于理所当然的问题。Walter将自己从莫名其妙的恍惚中拉了回来。Daniel站在他的左手，他迟疑了一会，接着径直转向了右边。  
他像是打定了主意一样要跟Daniel对着干。Daniel已经开始后悔了，他隐隐觉得这个人会是个比普通流浪汉更棘手的麻烦。某种尴尬的沉默在他们中蔓延开来，至少对Daniel来说，是的。而Walter,Walter对此毫不在意。  
他们沿着长长的走廊前行，走廊的地面被铺上了一层薄薄的地毯，菱形的花纹头尾嵌套在一起由灰色，红色，和黄色相间填满，客房排列在走廊两侧，中间摆放着中世纪骑士的盔甲，仿品，只是为了配合整座宅子的主要风格而被花了大力气从制造厂一具具搬过来，再被恰到好处地镶嵌在两扇房门间的中线。吊在房顶上的灯是跟前廊那个样式相同的，黑色铁块的影子被暖黄色的灯光拉长，像克拉肯的触手，虚虚撩过了两人的发尖，让他们不约而同打了个寒颤。  
Walter异常清楚他的目的地，就像走过了千百次那样。他径直略过了几扇房门，直直走向了被隐藏在走廊尽头，盔甲手中巨大利斧后的最后一间。他看着面前被重新抛光打磨过后的房门，拧开了门吧走了进去。  
这间房间不大，统共只有一张床，一个衣柜，一把椅子，一张面对着窗户的桌子，窗外是后院，Walter能督到一点小湖的影子，还有大理石小径细碎的末端。他打量着，Daniel跟在他伸手姗姗来迟。他一开始还想给Walter挨个介绍过去，但等他从第一间房间里探出头来时，Walter已经将他远远甩下了。

“我要这间。”  
“等等…等等，你不再看看吗？这里还有很多房间。”  
他走向那张书桌，从外套内袋里掏出一本红色的日记本压在上面，又皱起眉将那往旁边挪了点，露出底下刻在桌上的几道划痕。Walter用指尖碾过去，那刻的并不是很好，只是单纯地用劣质工具反复磨蹭过桌面，连边缘都是毛躁的，像是孩子的手笔。  
“嗯。我就要这间。”  
Daniel抬手扶着自己的额头，他有些喘。Walter已经让自己坐下了，就像他才是这里的主人似的。  
“好吧，好吧…那如果你有事的话我就在走廊另一边，就是，主卧旁边那里。”  
好吧。Daniel想，他不知道还应该说些什么，嘀咕了几句，连租金都没提起，就带上门，落荒而逃了。


End file.
